undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Moldbygg
Moldbygg es un enemigo que puede ser encontrado en Waterfall. Al principio de la batalla, finge ser un Moldsmal, pero una vez que el protagonista le ataque o se acerque, se revelará a sí mismo como Moldbygg, y comenzará a atacar. Sin embargo, puede ser identificado antes de que se transforme, ya que, en su forma de Moldsmal, carece de animación. Además, cuando el protagonista perdona a los otros Moldsmal, este monstruo no queda perdonado. Aparece con * Moldsmal * Woshua Ataques * Moldbyggs pequeños emergen desde el suelo de la pantalla, disparando proyectiles al alma del protagonista. * El ataque de Moldsmal invertido: ** 8 proyectiles aparecen desde los bordes de la pantalla, convergen en un punto, y se elevan. * Mientras esté en su forma de Moldsmal, este monstruo no atacará. Tampoco puede ser perdonado. Estrategia * Para perdonarlo, hay que usar la opción "No abrazar". Hacer eso además permite obtener el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera. * Si se le abraza, la velocidad del ALMA disminuirá durante la batalla. Tocar a Woshua después de esa acción hará que este último huya del combate. Citas * ... en su forma de Moldsmal * Roar. 'Neutral'Rugido * *Chaste wiggle*Meneo puro. * Guoooh! * *Slime sounds*''Sonidos pegajosos. Texto de ambientación Antes de mostrarse * ''It's a slime mold...? 'Comprobar¿Es un molde de baba?'' * ''Moldsmal is very normal.'' NeutralMoldsmal es muy normal.'' * ''Moldsmal is having quiet time. NeutralMoldsmal está teniendo un tiempo tranquilo.'' * ''Moldsmal sits motionless. NeutralMoldsmal se sienta inmóvil.'' * ''Smells like a bait shop. NeutralHuele como a una tienda de cebo. Normal * One size greater than Moldaverage. 'Comprobar'Un tamaño mayor que el de Moldaverage.(Moldaveraje es una corrupción de la expresión Mode Average -Modo Normal-). * Moldbygg gyrates reservedly. 'Neutral'Moldbygg gira reservadamente. * Smells like a bait shop. 'Neutral'Huele como a una tienda de cebo. * Moldbygg mills about in the corner. 'Neutral'Moldbygg hace molinos alrededor de la esquina. * Moldbygg needs some distance. 'Neutral'Moldbygg necesita algo de distancia. * You lie down. Moldbygg lies down too. Moldbygg understands life now. 'Tumbarse'Te tumbas. Moldbygg también se tumba. Ahora Moldbygg entiende la vida. * You hug Moldbygg. Gross slime covers you. Your SPEED decreased. 'Abrazar'Abrazas a Moldbygg. Te cubre un limo asqueroso. Tu VELOCIDAD disminuye. * You don't hug Moldbygg. It appreciates your respect of its boundaries. 'abrazar'No abrazas a Moldbygg. Aprecia tu respeto a sus límites. * Moldbygg seems comfortable with your presence. 'se alcanzan las condiciones para perdonarle'Moldbygg parece confortable con tu presencia. * ''Moldbygg has seen better days. ''bajos'Moldbygg ha visto días mejores. Final Pacifista Verdadero * Texto blanco: Wistfully Adjusting to City LifeMelancolicamente Adaptándose a la Vida en la Ciudad. * Texto Amarillo: Idyllic Life on the BeachVida Idílica en la Playa. ** Se obtiene si no se le abraza durante su batalla. Nombre Su nombre parece ser una combinación de las palabras ''mold (molde) y una corrupción de la palabra big (grande). Tiene sentido ya que Moldsmal es la combinación de las palabras mold y small (pequeño) sin una "l", haciendo referencia a la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos monstruos. Curiosidades * Mientras que su versión pequeña, Moldsmal, presenta un comportamiento provocativo, la personalidad de Moldbygg es justamente la contraria. Glosario de:Moldbygg en:Moldbygg fr:Jellygantesque ja:Moldbygg pl:Moldbygg ru:Молдбигг zh:‎大霉 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Personajes